


Hobbies

by TheNinth



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fic_promptly</b></a></span> prompt "Firefly, any, they can't get much by way of new supplies so s/he unravels and just re-knits over and over again." requested by <span><a href="http://james.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://james.dreamwidth.org/"><b>james</b></a></span>.  Really, there's no other way to summarize it -- Jayne knits with the same yarn over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

Jayne's mother taught him to knit. He hated it until he realized it kept his fingers nimble and didn't take up any brain space so he was free to think about things like women and shooting things and stealing things and maybe blowing things up.

He'd never told anyone else on board that he could knit. He knew they weren't going to make fun of him for it -- not unless they want to get up close and personal with Vera -- he just didn't want the hassle of them _expecting_ anything.

Anyhow, there was never enough yarn around to make anything worthwhile. They couldn't really afford to buy it and somehow the idea of Mal putting together The Great Yarn Heist just never appealed to him. You couldn't eat yarn or pay for women with mittens, so knitting was really any use except as a diversion and gorram it, Jayne would rather be _doing something_ instead of needing a diversion in the first place.

The yarn he used most was one of Kaylee's sweaters that got snagged and pulled apart. She'd tossed it in a pile of broken stuff even they couldn't scavenge anything useful from and he'd sneaked it back to his quarters.

Everyone would have recognized the bright pink and shocking purple colors of the former sweater, so he unraveled everything almost as soon as he'd finished. So far it'd been several hats, socks that were too thick to wear with his boots, gloves, a neck warmer, and a few different scarves (one in a really tricky cable pattern he'd been pleased with and almost regretted having to take apart).

Once in a while, in long, empty weeks between jobs, he would think about telling Kaylee and maybe offering to remake her sweater, but he didn't want anyone getting the idea that he actually _liked_ them, so he kept his little hobby to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wash would never let him get anything done. "Can you make me a sweater? Can it have a reindeer on it? Can it have a dog in a hat on it? Can it have a dog in a hat RIDING a reindeer on it?"
> 
> Kaylee would like to be able to knit because then she could have all sorts of pretty things.
> 
> Inara embroiders.
> 
> Zoe does strictly utilitarian sewing -- rips, hems, seams, buttons, sock darning. Mal gets her to do all his repair work because one time during the war he tried and stuck himself in the thumb with the needle and it got infected and now it's just easier for her to do it for him because she does NOT want to listen to him whine. She makes Wash do his own socks, though. She loves him, but she has to draw the line somewhere and his socks are vile.
> 
> Book does utilitarian sewing, but he can also use a loom.
> 
> River can also knit, but she likes to use ripped up bandages and surgical thread and wires and really thin strips of flexible metal and sometimes even plastic and everything she makes is just ... kinda creepy and no one ever wants to talk about it.
> 
> Simon once knit a scarf that was an inch-and-a-half wide and twenty-seven feet long. He quit after that.


End file.
